1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for producing combustion ash of cellulose-containing wastes, and more in details, to provide a system for efficiently producing the combustion ash of cellulose-containing wastes and also minimizing generation of unburned combustibles such as graphite and black smoke.
2. Prior Art and Problems
Conventionally, wastes cellulose containing cellulose (what is called paper sludge) has been known as wastes discharged from a paper mill. Such paper sludge has conventionally been dehydrated, dried, and incinerated, and the ash portion has been abandoned in an industrial wastes final disposal site.
However, the wastes of these substances is rapidly increased in volume, so industrial wastes final disposal sites are becoming full, and further, it has been disadvantageous that the wastes relates to a large sum of expenses.
Therefore, the applicants of the present invention have developed a combustion method of cellulose-containing wastes for kneading said cellulose-containing wastes with the liquid fuel oil to mold a kneaded mixture, and thereafter, for burning said kneaded mixture (U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,362). According to this method, it is possible to excellently incinerate the cellulose-containing wastes without drying the wastes, and moreover, it has been found out that the combustion ash, i.e., the molded combustion residue, is usable as well as minerals such as vermiculite and pearlite, and for example, it is widely applicable as soil for gardening, a heat insulating material of melting iron, a light-weight block material, or the like.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for producing the above-described combustion ash more efficiently and without letting unburned residue remain as far as possible,.
In order to solve the above problems, the system for producing combustion ash of cellulose-containing wastes in accordance with the present invention, which is provided with the kneading device for kneading the cellulose-containing wastes with a given quantity of liquid fuel oil, the fuel tank for storing said fuel oil and supplying the fuel oil to said kneading device, the molding device for molding said kneaded mixture, and the combustion furnace for burning said moldings, is characterized in that the humidity conditioning furnace for adjusting the water content of said moldings is arranged between said molding device and said combustion furnace. According to the present invention, the paper sludge is formed into moldable paste by adding a given quantity of liquid fuel oil while kneading it, and further kneading the paper sludge, and also since said paste is formed into a prescribed form, for example, like a form of a bar and the water content of said moldings is adjusted by the humidity conditioning furnace at the time of burning said moldings, the organic substances (cellulose or the like) are burned almost perfectly. Consequently, the present invention has the advantage of being able to produce combustion ash of good quality without generating such combustion residue as graphite and black smoke.